Harry Potter and the Beacon of Remnant
by shadowdragon132
Summary: Harry wanted to go somewhere new, he studied all he could and left for Remnant. Ruby/Harry or Harry/Neo maybe both. Metamorph!Harry Animagus!Harry Slight Assassins Creed Crossover. Might or might not have lemons later on.
1. Chapter 1

AN:Hello I am ShadowDragon132 you may call me Shadow. Now this is my first story so I hope you guys like it. It is a Harry Potter/RWBY/slight Assassins Creed (for some weapons) Crossover so please favorite/follow/review so I can get some feedback. I got some of the ideas from some other stories most of which I can't remember except for FairyTailDragonSlayer I got permission for that. Thank you and enjoy. Warning Spoilers!

Harry(Hadrian) James Potter was an average 15 year old boy. He had black hair and bright green eyes he was a little skinny and only 5'10" tall. He was at his relatives house in Surrey,England he had just gotten back from Hogwarts. Now he knows that's a strange name but it is for very strange people that had very strange powers. They and he himself were wizards. They were mostly secretive race that hid in the shadows of the mundane(muggles sounds offensive) civilization for centuries to survive and they did not very much like the mundane that made them go into hiding after killing off their answers and whenever some witches or wizards are found the mundane usually burn them this caused the Salem Witch Trials to name one incident.

But I digress part of the reason that Harry is at his 'home' is because he just got back from Hogwarts and his friend Cedric Diggory got killed in the tournament. Why nobody knows Harry was knocked out by a plant in the maze and did not wake up in time to find out what happened until later. Voldemort's followers got the identity wrong and tried to use the blood of Cedric thus messing up the ritual killing all the Hocruxes(soul containers) including the one in Harry's got sent 'home' as it was summer break.

But what everybody else didn't know was that Harry had been very busy since a little before first found out that he had only accessed his trust vault at Gringott's he had Hagrid go on his way so that he could go check out his family he found there were enchanted robes of the assassins of his ancestors. They were a black and white assassins robes. He found a trunk with a hidden blade,a garrote,a sword that was a little over two feet long,and a kaybar found books that are on Oculmency,Legimency,soul magic,blood magic,metamorphagi,animagus,potions,and technique books. It turns out that the reason his hair would always grow back was because he was a also found a wand that suited him greatly 12"manchineel and Yggdrasil wood with blood of reaper and blood of phoenix. The balance of life and death. The wand accepted him completely. He also found a snake egg he kept it and it has not hatched yet in four years.

He spent the next year and a half after studying all of the books he found until he had mastered them all. He did find out that his animagus form was a black and white panther. He had after that taken to changing his hair color to half black half white since it suited the books on the weapons took a lot of time and effort but he could now do all of the assassination techniques he then got bored one day and decided to make his own sniper rifle. He called it the Black Panther. Charmed to have no air resistance and low gravity it can fire from over 3 miles away without a sound do to a noise suppressant ward built into the barrel and chamber. It is also charmed to never run out of kept all of this in the false bottom last floor of his trunk warded to his blood and his blood only.

And so after hiding all of his skills and talents he got through the years saying it was just luck and placing false memories incase of Dumbledore or Snape finding out. So harry decided to go to the Leaky Cauldron to be able to get away from the Dursley's house. He got all of his stuff and left at night and called the Knight he does blood magic he got rid of the trace on his magic there was none on his wand.

He met Tom and paid for his room and went to his room. He as he was about to go to bed heard a gentle cracking sound from his trunk. He knew the egg would be hatching soon so he quickly went over to check what type of snake it was. It was a a little Magical Black Mamba. The Magical Black Mamba are known as the 'Prince of Snakes' a little under Basilisks because they do not have the death spoke '' _master it is a pleasssure to meet you but we have places we could go_.'' Harry then asked her '' _What do we have to do if it means getting out of here then I am all for it.''_ She then replied that they had to go to the Potter Vault and grab an artifact called the beacon of remnant to go to the alternate dimension that would most likely make it so his animagus form fused partially with his body into what the dimension called faunas. He honestly couldn't care about that he had been bored as hell in the wizard world lately.

So he left and went to his vault and asked for a inter-dimensional credit credit card lucky for him they did have one that would work as long as their was money in the he went into the vault and found what it was a tablet with a red rose carving on it and so he left with the word _portus_.


	2. Chapter 2:welcome to Remnant

AN: I would like to thank all those who thought that it was a good idea to review and help with the story. About the metamorph powers I believe that Harry had it even in the books and that is how he got his hair back after he got it shaved off by Petunia Dursley. As for the wand he survived the killing curse that is going to leave a connection to death, but by surviving it he got a connection to life. Voldemort died because he had a Death Eater that was in Azkaban for years get Potter, there is a great chance that the person has gone insane from contact to dementors. The snake is mostly a way for Harry to get a pet because he did not get Hedwig and will mostly be in the room only. I could not in favor for common sense give him a Basilisk that kills with eye contact. The runes for the gun I thought would be obvious I apologize if I misled you. The gun has the runic symbols infinity for the ammo taking the ambient energy and turning it into conjured silence and low air resistance is made possible for the runic symbol of the void and emptiness on the tip of the barrel. He needed a gun and it is crucial in my you. Please review/favorite/follow. I am in need of some tips so please help by reviews.

It felt like I was going through a small straw, it was extremely disorienting. I thought back on my life as this happened. I had grabbed my trunk before I left for the bank so I was good on food and water and my snake Pandora. She and the trunk were shrunk with the disgorgio charm in my pocket. I had all my gear strapped to my back along with my robes. I had my wand in my sword as usual.

I grunted as landed,it was a grassy plain with trees in the distance. I saw some red,white,black,and yellow flowers. I started to feel the changes on my body,my head started to hurt and bleed as well as my lower back on my tailbone. The pain lasted for several minutes and by the end of it I had started to cry from the pain of growing limbs out of my as i was about to pass out from the pain, it stopped. As I was getting back on my feet i felt like I could hear better and further than before,as well as my balance it felt like before I was clumsy now I could just feel the difference.

I heard some rustling in the trees beyond my vision (contacts magical self-cleaning and x-ray only). I got my sword ready as if it was a human/faunas I did not want to explain why i was carrying around a black and white wooded stick. 'It is near dusk now'Harry thought. He got into the classic AC sword stance. In this stance he could easily attack,defend/counter,or dodge enemies. As the sound drew closer he saw that it was a group of black humanoid wolves wearing a mask that hid their eyes. They had red eyes and stood at about two and a half meters. When they saw me they started running and I got prepared for a fight.

When the first one got close to me I ducked under it's slash and made a stab where the should be from the right side. I had to jump right after that as another one lunged at me as I made to dodge. I landed behind it and used the wand in the sword to send a cutting curse at its neck,it was quickly beheaded and I had to roll under the swipe of the the third and last one. I kicked the back of its legs and stabbed it through its upper back and spine killer it instantly. Quick,clean,and efficient. I don't like all of that stupid jumping around and wasting energy when you can do the easy and simple thing like this. As I left I did not notice the camera that caught my fight as I left for a way out of the forest.  
I found a trail rather quickly after that. I got out of the forest in about 10 minutes of jogging,and I found a wall obviously made to keep out the animals. I apparated on top of the wall and looked down and thought that it was one of the most beautiful cities I had ever seen.I apparated down to the ground and looked around for the closet library and hotel. I found the hotel first and the portly man sneered at me and asked me what I wanted. I replied a room for a week. 100 lien I believe is the currency I was in a decent room with brown walls,carpet,and a made bed.  
I slept in until a few hours after the sun came out. I got out my trunk got Pandora out after apologizing for leaving her in there and grabbed some apples,bananas,and some pre-heated ham,cheese,egg,and pepper breakfast sandwich. After that i got out of my room warning Pandora not to bite or attack the house keeping,and left for the library.  
I found the public library and spent the next four hours reading on major events of this world. I found out about the grim and the prejudice to the faunas. I also liked finding out about the huntsmen and huntresses that helped protect the world from grim,foreign,and domestic threats.I got tired after that and got lunch. I got a great Cheeseburger and chips from a bar/grill called the Drunken Huntsmen.  
I just went walking for about 8 hours to get the lay of the land when I saw this girl kick some guy in a suit out the window with a kick. 'she's cute'I thought when I saw her take off her hood. I went to help her with the goons attacking her, just as she was about to be stabbed I grabbed the guys head and pushed forward with my knee on his lower back and pulled down his head and broke his neck with a loud crack! The goons stopped for a second and started to run away from us in fear.  
After that a well dressed man that looks like a upper class Weasely started to run up the ladder that was on the building behind him. We gave chase she used that badass sniper-scythe. I just used parkour and got up in a few seconds. The man then opened up his cane yelling "End of the line Red and Grey!" as he tossed a red crystal which I have learned to be dust at us and fired his cane at it I jumped in the way of Red Riding Hood.  
It turns out I wasn't needed as after the explosion cleared we saw a blonde S&M loving Librarian fetish Huntress. As we saw her we saw that she had made a force field using her riding crop. The guy yelled something to the cockpit on the bullhead he was on and a female walked out. She started throwing fireballs and summoning circles of flames at our feet. The Huntress used her crop to make the broken parts of the roof into spears and threw them at the bullhead. They were all blocked and she ended up having to use dust I believe to make it hail ice shards on the bullhead. The airship having to leave after that and Red Riding Hood asked for her autograph but got a stern glare in return.  
After that we got sent to the Police Station to get yelled at by the Huntress. There was this laid back silver-haired guy that I liked and borrowed his hair color for a bit that surprised everyone for a bit especially when my ears got shown because of it. You see the ears were black and white respectively and my hair hid them perfectly with half black half white thing I liked doing. Red Riding Hood who I learned was Ruby Rose had stars in her eyes at my shape shifting,S&M was concerned,and Tea Guy was amused by all this.


	3. Chapter 3 : Ozpin and Airship

AN: I would like to thank all the people that have favorited,reviewed,and followed. Now before the story I have a question. Do you guys like a chapter a day or would you rather I have them longer and more spread out? Please either PM me or put into the reviews. I will also poll the reviews for the pairing it will either be a Harry/Neo or a Harry/Ruby or both no others I want something different.I believe that being a metamorph makes it so you can change you gender otherwise it would have been easily found out about Tonks on some missions. Thank you and enjoy.

'I probably should not have done that,' I thought as I watched their reactions to my shapeshifting and the discovery of my ears. Ruby was greatly interested."Hello, my names Harry Potter, what can I do for you fine people?" I asked with a knowing grin. As they kept on staring I asked if there was something on my face as I changed my face to match Ruby's. It was a quite amusing reaction they had from that. I started laughing uproariously at their gobsmacked faces.

The blonde finally got out of her stupor to ask me to please stop doing that. I agreed but not before first changing my hair to look Ruby's it was a very beautiful black and red. The blonde then started to talk about how if it were up to her we would get in trouble...I'm very sure I fell asleep at some point during here speech/rant. I woke up after they let Ruby leave.

They both rounded on to me with hard looks. The man I believe was named Ozpin spoke first," You don't exist Mr. Potter why is that?" on the outside he may appear calm but on the inside he was worried. There were literally no records whatsoever on the young man? Ozpin didn't trust that this was the persons real gender or body in front of him. He/she could literally be anybody. He was going to offer him/her to go to his school no matter what because of his talent and to watch him/her.

"I don't exist here I am from a country outside remnant that greatly guards its location and found its way to hide it from the rest of the world." Not a lie just not this world or universe. I am so glad I master oculmency it really helps with lying.

Ozpin sighs and says," Fine, I can't prove you wrong nor can I prove you right so I will just have to believe you. Now, what do you want to do with your life here in vale?" "I don't really have anything to do with my life here, I just came here to get a change of scenery and to maybe get a girlfriend." Ozpin was surprised but pleased to hear this so he ask Harry if would like to go to Beacon and be a hunter and get a purpose in his life.

"I would love to get a chance to go to your school, just let me get my stuff from my hotel and I'll go with you, and by the way my gender is male or female I get to choose" I said with some amount of amusement at Ozpin's caught expression. I then went and got out of the police station after getting all of my equipment and supplies back from the police. I walked to an alley and apparated back to my hotel room and said hello to Pandora and fed her some of the mice I got before we went to sleep.

I got up it was around 7 and got a great ham and cheese omelette. I love stasis charms. I got all of my stuff except Pandora she just wrapped around loosely and hung up on my shoulder looking like she was guarding me. I got my trunk and shrunk it down to the size of a deck of cards and went to check out of the hotel, and find the nearest airport to take me to Beacon Academy. I got into a cab and asked for the nearest airport. It took about 30 minutes to get there and there was a big group there. I heard the airships coming before I saw them and had to wait for another ten minutes. I got on and waited for it to leave when I heard something about being the bee's knees i turned and saw Ruby with a blonde bombshell not my type but still very beautiful.  
I turned my hair back to its original black and white and walked over to talk them. I greeted Ruby with a "hows it going Red?" and apparently I snuck up because she jumped with a small squeak that I thought was way too cute to be legal. I grabbed her up in a hug and started gushing over how cure she was when I heard an amused cough behind me  
"Hello, and who are you that is squeezing my cute little sister in a bear hug?" though she said this nicely there was a hint of an edge to it I completely disregarded and replied, "I am Harry Potter Panther/Panthress faunas and I am going back to squeezing your little sister to death for being too cute!" I kept on hugging Ruby until I heard a question about why I used two genders. I quickly change to my female form which has the same hair, a rounder face,fuller hips,and c-cup breast size. Though in both forms I am pretty short apparently my father and mother both were pretty short and I just kinda like being short as well, I can change it at any time I want so I don't mind being short. "I am a shape shifter so I have no true gender, I can be a girl,boy,both,or neither and have nothing for reproductive organs. Now Ruby please limit the amount of cute to a lower level than it is now or I may have to keep you." I said oblivious to the shock of those around me as shape-shifting is an extremely rare Semblance and is hard to control as it was so rare there were few to no books on it in remnant. I let go of Ruby as she said"that is so cool, but what was your original gender?"she asked rather cutely and I could not repress the blush that appeared on my face from hearing her. "That is for me to know and you to find out." I said smartly as i got over my nervousness over the answer. You see metamorphs do not have one gender at birth but both and when they are younger chose one without realizing it and until they get the training they need to change consciously they can change at any point if they think it so that was why I was so focused on that book first it was really hard. I was tired and sat down and took a nap with my back to the wall.


End file.
